Panties
by Xaphrin
Summary: A little humor fick I cooked up in about five minutes. What happens when Zero gets his hands on something... new? PANTIES!!!


Panties

A Megami Kouhosei fan-fiction about lingerie 

            Zero looked up from the table, sighing deeply. Roose, Yamagi, and Clay looked strangely at him as they sat down.

            "What is it, Zero?" Clay asked.

            "It's, Kizna! I can't figure her out…" Zero slammed his head onto the table, "I ran into her today when she was coming back from the laundry room… I don't know… she dropped something and I gave it back to her, then she yelled and kicked me and I ended up with whatever it is anyway!"

            "What did she drop?" Roose asked between mouthfuls of food. 

            "Uh…" He began to dig in his pocket, then he pulled out a strange lump of pink cloth with red hearts. The cloth had one large hole and two smaller holes. "This. I don't know what this is." 

              "Huh…" Clay poked at the lump with the end of his fork. "Exactly… what is this?"

            Yamagi looked questioningly at them too, "I think I know what it is… I think it's a kind of hat… or cap or something…" He picked it up with two fingers. "But I don't know."

            "Baka," Said a cold voice. They all turned to see a silver-haired, garnet-eyed boy sitting next to them, "I can't believe you don't know what that is."

            "Well," Yamagi questioned, waving the article in his face, "If you're so smart, then what is it?"

            "A loofa," Hiead replied. 

            "A _what?" The four other boys looked strangely at him._

            "A piece of cloth girls use to wash themselves, duh…" Hiead said calmly.

            "I don't think so…" Clay said, pushing his glasses up further on his nose. "My mother had a loofa, and it didn't look like this…" 

             "Well… then what is it?" 

             "Maybe it's a … what were those things called again… Uh… oh yeah! A purse! You know, the things girls use to carry stuff around," Roose said, taking the article from Yamagi. He raised it in front of his face to examine it.

             "Maybe… but how does it hold stuff?" Zero questioned sticking his hand through one of the holes. 

            "I don't know, it's a girl thing. All that … 'Accessorizing' and stuff like that," Yamagi questioned.

            "I don't know… It's kind of ugly…"

             "Really?"

            "Yeah. Exactly what would this match?" Roose questioned.

            " Huh… I don't know… Purple stripes?" Hiead questioned, shrugging.

            All the boys nodded in response, "Yeah… I _guess that wouldn't look so bad."_

            Zero grabbed the article, "Huh… maybe it's a napkin?"

            "Yeah," Clay said, "But I thought napkins were square…"

             "Well…" Zero handed it to him.

             "Maybe it's a cover so you can steam rice," Roose said.

            "Yeah, but… what are these holes for then?" Hiead said, pointing too the holes.

            Roose sighed and shrugged, handing the article to him, "I don't know."

             "Maybe it's some gaudy necklace?" Hiead questioned.

             "Yeah… Maybe…" Yamagi shrugged, picking up the article.

            "Oi! Yamagi!" A voice said from behind Zero. Yamagi looked up into a pair of deep violet eyes.

            "Hey, Tsukasa! What is this?" he grabbed the article from Hiead and waved it in the air.

             Tsukasa went up to them, "What… those. HEY! Where did you get those!" She snatched them from his hand and looked along the inside. Written was 'Kizna – 88'.

            "Hey! These are Kizna's! How did you get them?" Tsukasa glared at every one of the boys.

             "Tsukasa, I hate to break it to you, but there's only one…"

             Tsukasa smacked him upside the head, "_They're_ a pair of panties! Baka! And they're Kizna's! I'm telling her about this!" She grabbed them and stalked off.

            All they boys looked at each other with blank expressions. 

            "What are Panties?"

Well… that was dumb, but it was fun, and I don't own Megami Kouhosei. You have fun now… ya hear?


End file.
